Moyo of the tauredain
Moyo is one of the most important people in Tauredain history. He is also known as the first high priest of the Tauredain, the first tamer of the Mûmakil, the speaker of gods and the one who rejected the throne. Biography: Early life: Moyo was born in FA 400 in the southern half of the big jungle of far Harad. When he was five years old he saw a strange creature standing just outside his house. The creature was small, like a baby and had four giant tusks. Moyo walked to the creature and the creature liked him. Moyo called the creature Mûma. Just after Moyo met the creature the Cerinrim tribes invaded his village. He managed to escape on the back om Mûma but his parents were killed. He spent the rest of his childhood in the jungle. He survived in the jungle swearing he would destroy the Cerinrim and make their kin forgotten... Adolescent: After travelling much on the back of Mûma he arrived at the great northern Tauredain empire where he gathered a large group of warriors to conquer Hîth, the largest settlement of the Cerinrim. But just before he went south again he saw a strange woman in his house. The woman said she was called Yavanna and that war is not the thing that would rid him of his troubles. She said that he would destroy to many inoscent people and plants and that he would always regret his deeds. Moyo believed Yavanna and tried to cancel the raid on Hîth, but the people wanted to destroy Hîth, and with it the Cerinrim. So they left. Moyo followed them and tried to figure out a way to prevent the people from slaughtering the Cerinrim. Eventually he discovered bone meal. He used the bone meal to let the trees grow big, too big to pass and the raiding party went back to their village. The people however figured out he did this and tried to kill him, but when the emperor of the northern Tauredain empire was stung by a scorpion the people became desperate. They tried everything but nothing worked. They had just one chance: ask the man that could make trees grow big for help. Moyo came to aid, but he asked for one favour: forgiveness. The people forgave Moyo and he contacted Yavanna. Yavanna learned him a brewing secret: the making of the jungle remedy. Moyo cured the northern tauredain emperor and they became friends. Tauredain from all parts of the jungle came to Moyo for his wisdom, so he founded a new order: the order of shamans . The shamans learned the secrets of the trees by Moyo and desease became a lesser threat to the Tauredain. The Tauredain entered a golden age but strange things happened whith the coming of an orc from the north... Adult: When the orc came to Harad in FA 425 the people started being suspicious. He would bring war. He stopped at the land bridge connecting Tol Hîth to Harad. Atop of the bridge was the greatest settlement ever made by the Cerinrim: Hîth. When the Tauredain were on the border of peace and war Moyo was sent to Hîth for deplomacy. But at the same time the valar found out that the orc was a captain of Morgoth... Moyo travelled to Hîth on the back of Mûma. But when he started nagoceating about peace with the orc and the high chieftain of the Cerinrim, Ulmo made the waves hit the land bridge and the people fled. Moyo was too late to escape by foot but he was caught by Mûma's long nose. Moyo faced the faillure of his mission to make the peace last and returned to the northern Tauredain. The people thought everything was the foult of the emperor. They thought the emperor was a coward that was too afraid to fight. So the people killed him. They offered Moyo to be the emperor, but Moyo rejected the offer. The next emperors were full of hate and greed and the shamans forgot most of what Moyo taught them. The Tauredain started conquering and soon everything fell for the tyranny of the new emperors. The golden age was over and the Tauredain entered a new age: the age of tyranny and war. Moyo was feeling miserable and fled to the jungle. He climbed in the highest tree he could find and asked Yavanna for forgiveness. No one knows what happened to him afterwards, but an old tauredain legend speaks of the return of the creator of the cures and that with his return everything will be back to how good it was in the time that Moyo ruled over the shamans... Physical discription: Moyo is a male tauredain with blue eyes and black hair. He wears a yellow tunicwith the normal shaman decorations. Combat: Moyo did not fight very many times but he used a magical blade made out of leaf and emerald to cut twigs and fruits of trees. Achievements: * Creating the tauredain religion, when many people came for his wisdom, Moyo told them about his conversations with Yavanna. * Forgiving the Cerinrim, after Moyo spoke to Yavanna for the first time he realized that just a few Cerinrim raided his village and that he should not punish people for other people's deeds. * Creating the shaman profession, when people came to Moyo for his wisdom, Moyo decided that he could spread his wisdom by teaching people. * Creating several things that are still in use (and more forgotten things), the things he made include tauredain cocoa, jungle remedy, bone meal and the dence jungle. Some things that are forgotten are his leaf-blade and a way to contact Yavanna. * Taming mûmakil for the first time, Mûma's kin was called the mûma-kin, this was later changed to mûmakil * Making the mûmakil a sacred animal, after Mûma saved Moyo the people began to see the mûmakil as holy protectors. * Rejecting the throne, on his deplomacy mission to Hîth Moyo say that the leader of the cerinrim became mad because of his might. Moyo did not want this to happen to him, so he rejected the throne. *Helping to develop a golden age, Moyo made desease a lesser threat, this was a large part of the golden age. * Seeing the bad things of war and might. Category:Manish Characters Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Characters Category:Sad D: